


Low-Down Trick

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Lust, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Maybe Ryo IS a bit of an airhead at times, but why are Dee and Commissioner Rose both trying to take advantage of him?
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Low-Down Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 567: Trick at slashthedrabble.

Okay, so Ryo could hardly deny that he could, occasionally, be a bit of an airhead, but did Dee, his partner, the man who was supposed to have his back in any situation, have to make such a big deal of it? If anything, the situation with Commissioner Rose was just plain embarrassing. 

Ryo wasn’t used to being hit on by other guys, Dee being the notable exception. He’d naturally assumed the Commissioner had asked him into his office solely to discuss the case they were working on, so when Rose had more or less backed him up against the office wall after their conversation he’d been understandably confused by his superior’s behaviour. Was there something else the Commissioner needed to discuss with him?

It seemed all he’d wanted was to ask if Ryo would have dinner with him, which Ryo had thought a little inappropriate. He wouldn’t want his colleagues thinking he had undue influence with their boss or was getting special treatment. Besides, they’d already discussed everything they needed to about the case. Not that he’d needed to make up any excuses in order to turn Rose down; he really had promised Bikky he’d be home for dinner that evening. It wasn’t easy juggling being both a cop and a single father.

But Rose had gotten even closer, and then Dee had burst in, shoving a folder between them, inviting Ryo down to the shooting range, like he needed an invitation. And Dee had been in such a bad mood, acting almost jealous. What did he even have to be jealous about?

Actually, when Dee explained that Rose had been about to kiss him Ryo knew he should probably be grateful; he really wasn’t interested in the Commissioner that way, although the man did remind him of someone… But Dee just didn’t let up, calling him the biggest airhead on the planet! That was so unfair!

“Okay, so maybe I am a little clueless. Hell, I’ll even agree on the airhead bit, but it’s not like I’ve got a freakin’ ‘kiss me’ sign tattooed on my forehead!”

Maybe he shouldn’t have snapped at his partner, but honestly, how could he NOT be offended?

Dee stared at him, raised his hand above his head, wiggling his fingers, inviting Ryo to look up, and what exactly was he up to now? Baffled, Ryo followed those dancing fingers, trying to comprehend Dee’s odd behaviour and… it was all a trick, hardly different from the one Commissioner Rose had been trying to pull on him.

The moment Ryo tipped his head just right, Dee pounced, and Ryo probably should’ve seen it coming, but he never did, no matter how many times it happened. Just like that, Dee’s lips were on his in a hot and heavy smooch, and Ryo was so shocked by his partner kissing him at work that he didn’t even resist!

His face flamed. Such a low-down dirty trick, and yet… Damn Dee for being such an amazing kisser!

The End


End file.
